Visit To The Past
by hp and lotr fan 4ever
Summary: Ron and Hermione have just finished with the Battle of Hogwarts. Suddenly they are wisked away to the summer of 1995. They happen to land in the headqarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Now they have to try not to ruin the future while dealing with an alive Sirius, Fred and so many others. Can they do it or will they give in to temptation...


**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm HPLOTRfan4ever and this is the new story I'm working on. For Ron and Hermione it takes right after the Battle of Hogwarts, the next day. For the people of 1995 its in the summer soon after Harry arrived at headquartes. Hope you like it!**

**Please leave a review, construstive criticism is welcome. Any review is good as long as it can help my story.**

* * *

The kitchen in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was empty. It was well past dinner time and the occupants of the house were either asleep or talking in another room. There was a POP and a loud THUD as two people landed on the floor seemly out of nowhere both knocked out by the fall.

There was the sound of running from the hall followed by the door bursting open. Three people ran into the room all holding their wands out. The man with the long black hair spoke first "Over there, they must be Death Eaters," he said, pointing to the people lying in the middle of the room.

He made a move as if about to curse them before being stopped by the red headed woman "Wait, Sirius, don't, look how young they are they're just teenagers," Molly said also pointing to the kids.

Begrudgingly Sirius looked at the unconscious people. The boy had red hair like Molly's and pale skin covered in dirt and bruises. His clothes were dirty and torn. The girl had bushy brown hair and was in a similar state as the boy. Both looked to be in their late teens. They appeared harmless in their slumber. However Sirius wasn't going to give up on the argument that easily.

"I can see that, but Molly, they could still be Death Eaters. Voldemort let my brother join when he was sixteen. These kids are definitely older then that." He had a fire in his eyes and was ready to argue all night. Molly opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by her husband.

"Molly dear Sirius could be right-"he started, and seeing the look on Molly's face he quickly continued "but Sirius their still kids. We should wake them up and then we will question them and find out how exactly they ended up in the kitchen of the secret headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix."

The couple turned to look at Sirius. He considered arguing but Arthur had a point. With the Weasley kids staying in the house plus Harry and Hermione it was safest to question them and than get them out of the house as quickly as possible. He couldn't put Harry's safety at risk. Reluctantly he answered Arthur "Alright I'll wake them up but I want to be the one to question them first."

"Fine Sirius but you had better not hurt them." Molly did indeed look ready to injure him if he tried to curse either one of the kids. Sirius replied angrily "I won't curse them as soon as I wake them up but if they try to attack me I will have to curse them." Molly while still upset let it go temporally. Her kids were just upstairs after all.

While Molly and Sirius were continuing their argument Arthur had gone to get a closer look as the unconscious teenagers lying on the floor. They both looked to be around seventeen or eighteen. _The boy looks like_ Ron, he thought. Though several years older the boy bared a resemblance to his youngest son. He was taller and had more muscle but Ron would probably look like him in a few years time. He had a suspicion Molly had noticed it too.

He turned to look at the girl. She looked as worse for the wear as the boy did. They looked like they had recently been in a fight of some kind with al the cuts and newly forming bruises. Her long, bushy hair was covering most of face but Arthur could see that her face, like the boy's, was unnaturally skinny. Though they did look like they had recently been able to have some decent meals and were not completely skin and bones.

Sirius and Molly, having finished their argument came over to where Arthur was standing. Sirius pointed his wand at the boy. "Ennervate!"

The boy was instantly awakened and looked around disoriented. Before he could do or say anything Sirius pointed his wand at the girl and repeated, "Ennervate!'

The girl too instantly awakened and looked at her surroundings. The red head's attention was immediately on her. "Hermione, are you alright?" "I don't know where we are, we're not at Hogwarts." He looked at Hermione hoping she knew what was going on. But Hermione wasn't looking at him, she was looking past him.

"Ron," she said faintly "look behind you." He turn around and saw his parents, though for some reason they looked younger then the last time he had seen them, and, he couldn't believe it, _Sirius_.

Ron and Hermione pulled out their wands and pointed them at the imposters all of whom had their own wands pointed at Hermione and Ron. Ron spoke first "Alright who are you? And why are you impersonating my parents and Sirius Black. You think I don't know what my own parents look like? And Sirius is a lousy disguise he's been dead for two years. You'd have to live in under a rock not to know that. Where the Bloody Hell did you take us?"

Sirius, Molly and Arthur looked at the duo with distrust. "I don't know who you're trying to fool but I can assure you I am Sirius Black and I'm very much alive," Sirius stated heatedly, upset Death Eaters were claiming he was dead.

Hermione, who had already begun to work ok what had happened gasped and said aloud "Ron, I think we've time traveled. But that should be impossible they were all destroyed when we went to the Department of Myster-" Looking at Sirius she stopped talking.

After a moment she asked "What year is it?" All three looked incredulously at the strangers. "It's 1995," answered Arthur. "And this Number Twelve Grimmauld-" Molly began but was interrupted by Sirius "Now who the hell are you."

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. They held each other's gaze for a moment and nodded before returning to the people in front of them. "You may not believe us," said Ron warily, "but I'm Ron Weasley and this is Hermione Granger."

Hermione nodded again and quickly added "We're from 1998 and I think Ron and I somehow time traveled into our past." She appeared greatly troubled by the fact.

Slightly stunned though not sure if they believed the story neither Sirius, nor Molly nor Arthur said anything at that moment. Ron looked to where Molly and Arthur stood and hesitantly, as if not sure what else to do, said "Hi mom, hi dad."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading:D**


End file.
